Forum:Becoming an official Wikimedia project
Our goal for the year, 2008, is be prepared to formally request becoming an Official project of Wikimedia .http://wikimedia.org/ As of now we are not prepared to submit, but we will be =Things we need to do= *Create a statement of purpose ** Recommended improvements *Go through all the objects, and add links to external wikis where appropriate, This will improve interwiki-ing goal =Discussions about the project (proposal)= *Should Wikihowto be a Wikimedia project: discussion about why should Wikihowto become a sister project, and what makes Wikihowto better/worse/different/unnecessary than Wikibook's Howto bookshelf * -- =What we need to do and decide upon= What we need to do before we propose. Please be descriptive, and sign if you want. ; define our goals (now and far future) * -- ; Define structure of Wikihowto (objects, howto, guilds, portals) * -- ; Should we change the format of Objects? * Yes. The name Object is very computer science. I think the name Subject would be better. I could write a script to change the object pages. I also have a few other suggestions in format. My suggested format, Cheeseburger; ZyMOS 02:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ** I also made a handy method for auto-creating object pages. See links at the top of a new page. Click Example; ZyMOS 02:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) this no longer works due to new wikia interface ; Come up with administrative guides, templates, etc * Some templates have been created, Category:Administrative templates; ZyMOS 01:50, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ; Come up with good help pages ie make it user friendly * -- ;Do we want Portals? * -- ;What format should we use for portals? * -- ;Should we use categories? * Atleast for administrative templates, help pages and images; ZyMOS 01:50, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ;Use Monobook or Our custom Quartz as default skin. Monobook example and Our custom quartz example * Use Monobook to keep in the same style as all other Wikimedia projects ZyMOS 22:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * -- ;Slogan for the site * Howtos for everyone, by everyone ZyMOS 22:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ;Make a better homepage * -- ; Add More .... * -- =Suggestions for proposal parameters= Fill out these with your suggestions. Once they are desided on, we will use them in the official proposal. See this: for official proposal format and proposal examples ;Naming suggestions: * Wikihowto ZyMOS 01:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * -- ;Domain name: * http://www.wikihowto.org ZyMOS 01:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * -- ;Scope * -- ;Details * -- ;Comments * -- =Supporters/Opposer's of becoming a Wikimedia project= Add your name, and date to this list. It will be added to the proposal, in the standard proposal, Wikimedia may require you to add your name on their site. We will let you know. To add your name and date type: ~~~~ People for * ZyMOS 01:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * What a question? I mean is like asking an astronaut if he would like to work at NASA (yes i know NASA is not perfect and Wikimedia is not perfect, but better than Wikia) instead of looking to the moon with his telescope! Being part of Wikimedia will bring a ot of new contributors that right now doesn't even know about Wikihowto, not to say they don't realize how important it is in the long term. moa3333 20:32, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * I believe the procedural knowledge that we are aiming at sharing through a wiki can be worthy being hosted by Wikimedia... --Inyuki 08:23, 30 April 2008 (UTC) People against Please explain why so we can try to fix it, if possible. Or at lease we can respond and discuss it. Be polite, both with explanation, and response. * -- * --